Little! ObiWan
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Yet another short, standalone ficlet done by request to show a moment in Little! ObiWan's life. Enjoy!


Title: Little! Obi-Wan

Summary: Little! Obi-Wan for asdv. Short standalone ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own em', so don't sue!

The Jedi Temple's halls were quiet in the early morning, and noone would see a thing amiss. That is, at first glance. . . From around a corner, a small sandy brown head, with bright blue eyes, came peeking around, and scanned the surrounding area with the eyes of a hawk. Still silent as night, he waved his little hand in a forwards motion, ushering his two companions foward to his position. The aforementioned sandy haired youngling was, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was still an iniate, at a whopping 5 years old. His two counterparts, one a Mon Calamari female, and the same age as he, was named Bant. The other, a human boy, just like Obi-Wan, had darker hair and eyes, and was older by a year, was named Garen. They were the best of friends, had been ever since they could crawl, but they were on a mission. The _top secret kind_.

"Do you have a visual, Red Leader?" Bant asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shook his head, "That's nega- Wait!" he hissed through his teeth, pulling his two friends down to a crouch to avoid detection. "Do you see it?" Bant and Garen nodded, mouths hanging open in shock. There tapping along the hallways, was Jedi Master Yoda, one of the greatest Jedi to ever live. But these young ones didn't know that yet, They had overheard one of the older padawans say that he was an evil troll, who liked to steal younglings out of the creche, and eat them with his stew! So, it was up to himself, Bant, and Garen to rid their peaceful Temple of the Dreaded Troll.

Obi-Wan looked over to Garen and asked, "Do you have the net?" Garen nodded, pulling a blanket out of his tunic, and holding it up for inspection. "Good." said, Obi-Wan, he took a deep breath, curling his small fist around a corner of their 'net'. He looked to his friends, "Ready?" he asked, solemnly. They nodded, and they began to sneak up behind the green troll. . .When they were almost 5 feet away from it, the _thing_ spun around to face them, yelling, **"TROLL AM I?" **The three of them screamed in horror and fell on top of each other, in a frantic struggle to get away. "Garen, the net!" yelled Obi-Wan, as the troll turned on Bant who was frozen in shock. The two of them dived for the 'net' and threw it over the troll before it could reach their friend. Then Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, and yelled, "Retreat!" The three of them ran away down an adjoining hallway, racing to put distance between themselves, and that. . ._monster_.

They stopped after a few minutes of running to catch their breath. "Tha. . .that was too close." said Bant between breaths. Obi-Wan and Garen just nodded in agreement. Suddenly, to their growing horror, they heard the ominous tapping of the troll's gimmer stick, coming down the hallway towards them. Garen looked at Obi-Wan worriedly, "What are we gonna do, Obi?" Bant looked to him as well. Taking a deep breath, the brown haired youngling bravely peered around the corner. He didn't see the troll yet, but it was coming. "Obi?" asked Bant the fear showing in her voice. Young Obi-Wan came to a decision then, "Go. Run back to the creche, I can keep him occupied, and keep him from getting the two of you." Garen's head snapped up at that, "But. . .what if he gets_ you_." Obi-Wan couldn't think about that right now, he had to save his friends. "I'll be fine, I'll meet you back at the creche, I promise." Bant shook her head furiously, "No, we stay together." Obi shook his head sadly, "I'm Red Leader, and I order you to go." Bant's lower lip trembled, but before she could say anything else he put her hand in Garen's yelling, "Go!" Then, his friend Garen gave him one last look, before running away, pulling Bant with him to safety.

Obi-Wan stood stock still, waiting till the last minute to run for it, and lead the troll away from his friends. He hazarded another look around the corner, and quickly pulled himself back; he had been spotted! The tapping grew closer, and closer until he thought he would go crazy from it, and then he took off running! He turned corner after corner, trying to lose the troll that was hot on his heels, until he was thrown flat on his butt, from running into a wall. . ."Ow." he cried, struggling to his feet. He was taken aback, when the wall moved, and strong arms picked him up into an embrace. "Are you allright, little one?" asked a rough voice. Obi-Wan nodded, "Can you help me, master. . .?" The older man smiled, "Jinn. Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He screwed up his face, trying to remember the long name. The Jedi Masters face softened, "What exactly do you need help with. . ." "Obi-Wan." said the sandy haired youngling, taking the big man's hand in his own and shaking it. "Obi-Wan it is then. How can I be of service?"

Qui-Gon watched bemusedly as the initiate looked around to see if anyone else was there, and leaned in close, whispering, "Can you keep a secret?" Smiling, the Jedi Master leaned in closer, whispering as well, "Why certainly I can, Obi-Wan." Taking another look around, "There's a troll after me." said the youngling, dead serious. Resisting the urge to laugh uproariously, Qui-Gon asked, "Is that so?" The boy in his arms nodded, "I heard one of the older padawan's say that there was an evil troll who lived in the Temple and liked to steal younglings out of the creche to eat with his stew!" The Jedi Master lost his composure at that, laughing hysterically, and nearly dropping Obi-Wan, whom he held in his arms. After a moment, Qui-Gon regained himself, at the hard look that the youngling had fixed on him. "I'm serious." he said, arms folded in front of his chest. "I'm sorry, young one. You just describe the _troll_ so well. Are you certain he's that dangerous?" he asked the little one. Obi-Wan nodded his head, and then if to prove the evils of the troll, he said, "He has a gimmer stick. . ." Suddenly, the tapping sounded again, and Obi-Wan tried to bury himself in the older man's cloak, "Don't let him get me!" Sensing that Obi-Wan was genuinely worried about this, he soothed him, saying, "I won't let him, but you must trust me." Little Obi-Wan nodded, head still buried in the Jedi Master's robes. "I have to set you down, I want you to hide right behind me, and wherever I move you do as well." Obi-Wan soaked up all the information that had been thrown at him like a sponge. "Can you do that?" The little one nodded his head quickly, "Yes."

"Master Yoda. How are you today?" asked Qui-Gon Jinn, leaning against the wall comfortably. The wizened, old Master _'harummphed' _and looked around for something or _someone_. . . Turning his gaze on the younger Jedi Master, he asked, "Seen three younglings, have you?" Obi-Wan tensed, and grabbed onto Master Jinn's cloak tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Qui-Gon made a show of thinking on it for a moment, then said, "No, master, I haven't. I'm sorry." Sighing, Master Yoda bid him good-day, and continued his search. Once the troll was far enough away, Qui-Gon said, "Allright, you can come out now Obi-Wan." Timidly, the youngling crawled out from the Jedi Master's cloak. "Thanks, Master Jinn." said the boy, giving a slight bow.

The older man held his hand out to the boy, Obi-Wan took it, and the Jedi Master said, "Shall we take you back to the creche now that I've rescued you from the manevolent troll?" Obi-Wan nodded, grabbing onto to Qui-Gon's hand tightly, and beginning their journey back to the creche, and his friends.

**FIN**


End file.
